Finders Keepers
by Vaudeville
Summary: Barely established Dan/Ror; Dan is a tease and wont give Rorschach what is his.


"Daniel, give it back," Rorschach grunts, gripping Dan's wrist tight and pinning it to the sofa cushions as he practically crawls over the larger man.

Dan extends his arm away from them both, putting the little ball out of Rorschach's reach. "What is it?"

"It's mine. Give it back," the masked man grumbles lowly, trying to simultaneously hold Dan down and reach for the foil covered object.

"Uh-uh," Dan teases, wondering over Rorschach's adamant that it be returned to him. "It's mine now. Finders keepers, losers weepers." The furiously swirling mask turns to face Dan and he can sense the glare behind it, Rorschach's refusal to give into Dan's playful antics.

But then Rorschach springs from his lap and both of Dan's hands are suddenly empty. Dan jumps to his feet and chases after his partner as he bolts from the room, cornering him in the kitchen. Rorschach holds both hands behind his back, giving a growl of warning as Dan approaches. "Aw, c'mon, man. I was gonna give it back."

Rorschach is unconvinced. "Hurm, was going to share it with you. Don't think you deserve it now."

Dan's grin falls a little bit despite the levity in his partner's demeanor and voice. _Rorschach? Share?_ "What is it?" Dan asks again.

Rorschach produces the small, gold covered sphere from behind his back as if to show Dan, though he holds it firmly and out of Dan's reach, clearly for display purposes only. "A chocolate orange."

"Oh," Dan intones and takes another step towards him. "I've never had one before. Are they good?" Rorschach gives a curt nod and opens his mouth to reply but Dan quickly snatches it away again. He turns his back to Rorschach, laughing aloud and holding the confection in front of him at arm's length, out of reach yet again as the other man tries to vault over his shoulders to grab it back.

"_Daniel!_"

"All right, all right," Dan teases, turning back to him, feigning a steal once more before handing it back to his irritated partner.

Rorschach backs away from him and, in a flash, the latex comes off, the orange goes underneath, and then the mask is yanked back down so quickly that Dan almost misses it and Walter's angry glare completely. And then Rorschach is standing there with his face pulled taut over his skull, a spherical bubble protruding from the top of his masked head.

Dan roars with laughter at the sight and Rorschach crosses his arms over his chest, clearly having not thought this through, but resolved not to relent. "It_ must_ be pretty good if you're putting up such a fight for it."

Dan winks at him and Rorschach cheekily turns his nose up at him. "Can I, uh..." Dan takes a step towards him, "Can I try a little bit of it, Ror?" Dan asks, his kind eyes twinkling in delight as he continues towards him.

"Ehhn..." Rorschach murmurs, yielding a bit and he squirming away from Dan as he runs a hand down his back. "Will give you a piece," he says, "If you can get it back."

Dan grins at the challenge and reaches up to the mask. Rorschach takes his wrists again and Dan falters as they are pushed down to his sides and held there. "Without using your hands," the smaller man adds and the blots on the mask fix in what can only be described as a smug expression.

Dan considers this proposition and the man who offered it for a moment. _No hands..._ He looks over the mask and figures that if he can grab one of it's seams in his teeth, he can pull the mask off and get the treat that way, though it'll probably be even more of a challenge to get it out from inside the mask after that. Nevertheless, he sees no other way.

His hands flex, Rorschach's tightening as Dan sinks towards him, aiming for the seam on top of his head. But as he does, Rorschach moves his head. Another attempt at the crease behind his ear, and Rorschach jerks his head the other way, defiantly turning over each of the brunette's attempts.

Dan can't catch a single grasp and is forced to reconsider his plan of action as all of the seams are out of his reach... _All except..._ A mischievous idea occurs to him and he shifts further forward still, ducking his head to the others' neck to grasp the mask from there.

Rorschach freezes, surprised as the game that he was winning is suddenly turned on its head, becoming intimate and out of his control. "D-Daniel?" he stammers.

"No hands," Dan whispers. He takes the hem of the mask between his teeth, deliberately brushing his lips against Rorschach's collarbone.

Rorschach gasps and releases Dan's wrists, putting his hands on Dan's shoulders. "Ennk, can have it, Daniel."

"But I haven't retrieved it yet," Dan teases, nuzzling his nose under Rorschach's jaw. "Don't tell me that you're going to _compromise_ on this."

Rorschach shoves Dan away from him roughly, snarling an indignant, "No!" He then crosses his arms once more and cements his stance, refuses to both back down and acknowledge Dan's advance, unwilling to compromise even as Dan wraps his arms around Rorschach's slender waist and pulls him against him.

"But I just want a taste," Dan hushes indulgently, pecking his lips against Rorschach's covered mouth. Rorschach turns his face away, dark fluid pooling over his cheekbones, brow, and ears.

Dan reaches a hand up to mask, his challenge forgotten. "Are you blushing?" he asks and brushes his thumb through the dark puddle, watching it follow his finger.

"No hands, Daniel," Rorschach rasps dryly, trying to swallow around the frog in his throat.

Dan flashes that smile of his, taking this as encouragement, and dips his face into Rorschach's neck once more. Carefully grasping it in his teeth, Dan pulls the mask up a bit, catching the edge with his nose and holding it in place as he nips and tongues the freckled shoulder and pale neck exposed to him.

A curious noise sounds in the back of Rorschach's throat, but he is quick to stifle it. He puts his hands back on Dan's shoulders, pressing lightly to remind him that he can push him away at any moment, but Dan holds him fast and works the latex up another few inches.

The mask becomes more and more difficult to hold up as Dan moves it further up and he finds that he can't stop as frequently as he wishes in order to tease and nibble his partner's throat.

Dan takes a firm hold of the latex and rucks it up over Rorschach's chin. The masked man sucks in a quick breath and waits for Dan to nudge it up further, his fingers scrambling over his partner's shoulders and fisting into his dark hair... But instead, Dan settles for what is already exposed to him, assaulting the flesh he had left unattended on his trek up.

"Nng," Rorschach grunts. "Daniel. Higher."

"Mm-mmn," Dan replies, shaking his head and burrowing further into his flushed skin. "Not yet."

Rorschach's chest rumbles in protest and he drops his jaw, shimmying the mask down from his chin and back over his mouth. Dan backs away with a frown and a sigh and then sinks against him again.

After several more tries, he brings it up to Rorschach's nose, starting slightly when a pair of thin, dry lips brush and purse against his chin. Dan pulls away from him, no longer caring about their game, and brings a hand up to tilt Walter's head back, lowering his lips once more to suckle hard at Rorschach's neck, marking him. Dan can feel Rorschach's breath against his skin as he sighs it out in an unrestrained moan, his hands tugging sharply at Dan's hair, making him groan in turn.

Dan very slowly works his way back up, nips and nibbles along the ginger stubbled jaw. By the time he makes it back to Rorschach's lips, the masked man's patience is all but spent. He takes possession of Dan's lips in a hungry, rough kiss, and Dan lets him for a moment but then pulls back once more. His smile is soft, his eyes half-lidded, as he bends slowly and kisses the corner of his partner's mouth, then away yet again when Rorschach turns into him for a full kiss.

Dan takes a handful of Rorschach's mask and, after a permissive glance and a nod of approval, he pulls it the rest of the way off of Rorschach's head, searching to find fierce blue eyes and flushed, clammy skin. "Daniel," Walter sighs, beyond exasperated, his brows pursing almost imperceptibly and his head tilting to the side. Dan chuckles and finally grants him with the kiss he has been anticipating.

He turns the mask over in his hand as Walter kisses him, all teeth and false patience, and takes the chocolate orange from inside, producing it when they finally break away breathlessly. Walter utters a tired grunt and takes it, unwrapping the foil and offering Dan a chocolate wedge. Dan grins and forgoes the sweet treat for the press of his partner's mouth.

"Mmm. Finder's keepers."


End file.
